


Платформа

by Aurian



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Deaths, Gen, Rusreal, The End Is Nigh, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurian/pseuds/Aurian
Summary: Обычный июльский день. Обычная железнодорожная платформа, на которой ждут электричку работяги и бездельники, старые и юные, отчаявшиеся и счастливые. Обычный зомби-апокалипсис.
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Платформа

Круглая деревянная скамейка нагрелась под солнцем, как банный полок, и оттого сильно обжигала ноги. Промучившись на ней немного, Аня решительно поднялась и, прислонив рюкзак к краю колонны, стала мерить шагами платформу, как в детстве, мысленно разделив плитки на четные и нечетные — на первые наступать дозволялось, вторые объявлялись вне закона. «Пол — это лава», — в голове всплыла фраза из детской игры, и Аня грустно улыбнулась, вновь подумав о том, что вряд ли ей когда-нибудь доведется сыграть в лаву с кем-то, способным искренне поверить, что пол действительно сейчас расплавится и, если не забраться на возвышение, можно сгореть.

Сгореть… Этим июльским днем солнце и впрямь палило нещадно, так что воздух, который она вдыхала, был словно порожден горнилом печи, а проходя через маску, становился еще горячее. Аня честно старалась терпеть и не стягивать ее с ушей, но когда обнаружила, что маска уже совсем промокла — не то от пота, не то от капелек слюны — и вряд ли уже от чего-то защищает, не выдержала и украдкой запихнула порядком доставший светло-голубой клочок в карман шорт. После строгих предписаний всегда оставаться на работе в маске и требовать от посетителей аптеки того же это казалось неприличным, однако Аня как-то вдруг обнаружила, что ей просто плевать. Просто. Наплевать. 

Никто ее за это не укорил. Прочие люди на платформе, даже те, кто был в масках изначально, давно их поснимали. Единственным, кто до сих пор щеголял в маске, остался крупный бородач — и в его случае, учитывая, что за время ожидания он успел выкурить не меньше трех сигарет и каждый раз приспускал защитное средство на подбородок, было ясно, что остается в ней он только из чистого упрямства. Страха перед болезнью, который охватил всех весной, он явно уже не испытывал. Может быть, просто устал бояться, а может, успокоился из-за телевизионных речей о том, что первая волна уверенно идет на спад и ограничения понемногу снимаются.

Кто знает? Точно не она — да и не то чтобы Ане было до этого дело. Она просто по привычке пыталась читать людей и что-то про них додумывать — это было приятнее и легче, чем копаться в самой себе. Во всяком случае, точно не так больно.

Электричка задерживалась уже порядочно, и окружающие начали беспокоиться. Нервничала бабулька в кофте, слишком теплой для конца июля: то и дело подбегала к краю платформы и вглядывалась вдаль так пристально, что, казалось, поезд давно должен был возникнуть там только благодаря ее желанию. Явно переживала негромко переговаривающаяся юная парочка — когда в своем путешествии по платформе Аня достигала их островка, до нее доносились лишь обрывки фраз, изобилующих эпитетами в адрес преподавателя, но суть она уловила. Судя по всему, они опаздывали на пересдачу и оттого на все корки ругали предмет, учителя, обстоятельства, вынуждающие ехать на личную встречу, так как экзамен онлайн они уже провалили. Кого угодно, только не себя. 

А парень в футболке с Ледяным королем, восседающим на троне из мечей, нервно смотрел на табло со временем прибытия поезда. С каждой новой сверкой с часами его рот все больше кривился и отличий от синелицего длинноносого героя на его груди оставалось все меньше.

Аня, пожалуй, могла его понять. Если бы она куда-то торопилась, если бы ей было куда спешить и это оказалось вопросом жизни и смерти, ее бы наверняка тоже сильно нервировали показания на табло, потому что они были форменным издевательством и бессовестно врали, сообщая, что последний поезд ушел вот только что, три минуты назад. Как знать, может, так и было, он пришел, бесшумный и прозрачный, открыл двери для толп пассажиров-невидимок и увез их в прекрасное московское далеко, оставив недостойных на раскаленной, словно адская сковорода, платформе?

Она мысленно усмехнулась, пожелав невидимкам удачной дороги, дошагала до рюкзака, вытянула из него упаковку «Холлс» и положила в рот оранжевую пастилку. Мандариновый вкус взорвался на языке, вызвав на миг воспоминания о Новом годе, елке, переливающейся розовыми и голубыми огоньками, столе, засыпанном конфетти, и крике навзрыд, телевизоре с выключенным звуком и разбитой о паркет салатнице с оливье, и Аня чуть не выплюнула леденец под ноги, но все же сдержалась, представив, как будет в этот момент выглядеть.

Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, она прислушалась к голосу мужчины в парадном костюме и криво повязанном галстуке, отглаженном так тщательно, что его край казался острым, словно клинок. Ане показалось — это важно, поэтому она даже опустилась на ближайшую к турникетам скамейку, подстелив под голые ляжки блузку и оставшись в одной тонкой, но вполне пристойной — уж с первым-то размером груди вполне можно себе такое позволить — майке, и начала внимать разговору.

— Что у вас за бардак? — громко возмущался он, обращаясь к контролеру у турникета, и из-за открытой двери его слова были слышны всем на платформе. — По расписанию уже три электрички должны были пройти, и где они? Когда будет поезд?

Контролер оказалась намного сдержаннее и ответила ему так тихо, что ее слов Ане разобрать не удалось. Ее невозмутимость, впрочем, разъярила мужчину еще сильнее.

— Да не буду я успокаиваться. Я тут жду с половины второго, за это время поезда по расписанию стояли в 13:40, 13:52 и в 14:07, — взорвался мужчина, чеканя каждое число так, будто это были неопровержимые доказательства его правоты. — И что? Нихуя? Что за издевательство над пассажирами? За что мы платим налоги, которые идут на вашу зарплату?

Мужчина махнул рукой в сторону табло:

— Вот сейчас по плану электричка в 14:17, так скажите мне, она хоть придет или нет? Вы разве не должны сообщать о любых задержках по громкой связи?

— Я ничего не знаю, — устало ответила ему женщина, и в этот раз Ане удалось расслышать каждое слово. — Сама уже давно пытаюсь связаться с диспетчерами, но никто не отвечает. Может, со связью или с рацией какая-то проблема. Если хотите, могу сходить к дежурному по станции, но вовсе не обещаю, что он знает больше меня.

Разговор привлекал все больше людей, к спорщикам потянулись и женщина в пышном платье, делающем ее похожей на бабу на чайнике, и бедно одетая старушка, и мужчина с дипломатом, и рабочий с ящиком инструментов — и всех одновременно прорвало вопросами и жалобами, будто где-то на небесах распахнулся ящик для предложений.

— Свяжитесь с кем-нибудь и узнайте, поломка у них там или что! — восклицал дипломат.

— Дочка, пожалуйста, скажи, когда будет поезд, а то я к дочери опаздываю, чтобы с внуками помочь. Она мне уже несколько раз звонила, а у меня не получается ничего с этой штукой новомодной! — чуть не плакала бабушка, вертя в руках бюджетник на андроиде.

— Я сейчас пойду в сторону улицы Чкалова и сяду там в автобус! — истерила женщина, одетая вычурно, но при этом удивительно безвкусно. — У меня столик в «Пушкине» забронирован, я не могу туда опоздать. И верните мне деньги за билет!

Аня вяло удивилась про себя, зачем посетительнице одного из самых дорогих ресторанов Москвы так мелочиться и скандалить из-за ста рублей в худшем случае, и та, словно услышав ее мысли, выкрикнула:

— А впрочем, не надо ничего возвращать, просто выпустите меня уже отсюда!

Контролерша пожала плечами и взмахнула над турникетом своим пропуском. Женщина выскочила за стеклянную дверь как ошпаренная, и за ней последовали другие — и спорщики, и те, кто до этого молчал и казался всем довольным. Сбежали пытать счастья с маршруткой, такси или автобусом и злосчастные студенты, и мама, воркующая над маленькой девочкой в необычной кепочке, разделенной на шесть секторов, в каждом из которых были персонажи «Истории игрушек»: Вуди, Базз, мистер Картофелина и Джесси… Еще две картинки с героями Аня со своего места увидеть не могла, да и старалась просто не глядеть в ту сторону, не желая смотреть на чужое счастье. Потому когда женщина с дочкой тоже отправились к выходу в город, содержимое последних секторов так и осталось для нее загадкой.

«Ну и что? Невелика потеря».

Однако работяга с инструментами уходить не стал — просто присоседился к Ане на лавку и тут же зажег удивительно вонючую сигарету. Не ушла и переживающая из-за внуков бабушка, которая, видимо, пожалела денег, потраченных на билет, и потому устроилась чуть поодаль, в тени, неловко сжимая в ладонях смартфон.

Аня задумалась о вариантах, которые у нее сейчас были. Сделать замечание мужчине с цигарками, поскандалить и прогнать с ее лавочки. Выручить бабушку, разобраться с телефоном и, может, даже самой набрать номер ее дочери. Просто уйти — раз уж с поездкой в торговый центр сегодня настолько не срослось и раз уж дом отсюда в паре шагов.

Последний вариант звучал привлекательно, она даже покрутила его в голове, но после раздумий отбросила без всяких сожалений. Дома ее не ждало ничего, кроме пустоты, одиночества, грязной посуды в раковине и немытых, кажется, с мая полов. Домой не хотелось абсолютно, и потому стоило подождать электрички — когда-нибудь же она должна была прийти, какой бы страшной ни оказалась поломка на путях или где-то еще? А потом будет любимый торговый центр, который не работал во время самоизоляции и о котором она мечтала несколько месяцев, стоя за прилавком, отпуская людям лекарства и каждый день боясь заразиться новым вирусом, поражающим легкие и сосуды. Будут магазины, пахнущие парфюмерией и солью для ванны, книжные и канцелярские, одежды и обуви, будет кофейня с чашкой кофе и тирамису.

Раз уж она решилась поехать куда-то в выходной, раз уж преодолела себя, а ведь до этого сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы ходить на работу, и даже чтобы вставать с дивана, требовалось недюжинное усилие — черта с два она от всего этого откажется!

«И пусть даже кинотеатры до сих пор не открыли, и в своем последнем вояже я не смогу ни на что сходить. Это все равно будет прекрасный день», — решила она, нашаривая в кармашке рюкзака наушники-затычки.

Высоченный забор, окружавший платформу и рельсы с двух сторон, — как будто Аню посадили на дно непрозрачного стеклянного стакана, не дающего увидеть, что там, за краями его стенок, сегодня вызывал только умиротворение. Нет мира за пределами станции, нет проблем, с ним связанных. Только взгляд вперед, — и кто сказал, что у нее нет планов на будущее? Очень даже есть! — только она сама и музыка.

Взяв в руки телефон, Аня отметила, что уже 14:14. Прежде, когда она сталкивалась с таким совпадением: два числа на часах абсолютно идентичны, то непременно загадывала самое заветное желание.

Иногда несколько, если успевала, пока цифра не сменится.

Конечно, она давно перестала верить в это суеверие, придуманное еще в детстве, — какая глупость, «Вселенная лучше слышит желания в магический час и спешит их исполнить», — но ведь хуже никому от этого не становилось?

Сегодня она не стала ничего загадывать. Просто поджала губы и зашла в раздел музыки, выбрав воспроизведение в случайном порядке.

Я открою тебе самый страшный секрет 

Я так долго молчал, но теперь я готов 

Я — создатель всего что ты видишь вокруг 

А ты, моя радость, ты — матерь богов…

Голос Бутусова оказался полной неожиданностью, как и песня. Аня, поморщившись, перескочила на следующий трек. Он оказался еще хуже, и она выдержала лишь первую строчку: «Гроза похожа на взгляд палача», прекрасно помня, что в песне будет дальше.

Нет уж, не надо ей ни «кто-то минирует океан, кто-то вот-вот родит», ни «Слышишь стон роженицы-ночи?» Хватит с нее этой темы, просто хватит.

Аня нажала на «выбрать следующую композицию», и в этот раз ей повезло, попалась песня, не вызывающая болезненных ассоциаций. Теперь она могла прикрыть глаза и просто помолчать, пока в ушах звучали скрипка и гитара, а Армен Григорян пел:

В его руках знамя, в его глазах бревна.

Внутри него пусто, вокруг него много 

Ему подобных…

***

Уединение прервал визг, проникший даже сквозь наушники. Аня аккуратно вынула один и посмотрела на девчонку в рваных розовых джинсах. До этого та залипала в телефон на соседней скамье, но сейчас телефон валялся в пыли вниз экраном.

«Вот криворукая. И верещит еще зачем-то, нет бы поднять сразу, проверить, не разбился ли», — раздраженно подумала Аня и собралась уже вернуться к прежнему занятию, когда девочка подскочила к ней, видимо, решив, что с остальными людьми на платформе достичь понимания будет сложнее.

— Я только что посмотрела одно видео, — сбивчиво затараторила та. — Я Марина, кстати. И вы можете пересмотреть его со мной? Это же пранк был? Да? Да? Я хотела его нашим скинуть, но никого нет онлайн, и мне очень страшно, вдруг оно — правда…

Не хотелось ей смотреть тупое подростковое видео, это точно. Так Аня и собиралась ответить, но, взглянув в испуганные, еще совсем детские глаза, смягчилась.

— Хорошо, показывай.

Переждав рекламу, — Гудков снова сообщил, что на «Беру» бесплатная доставка, и покупки там можно делать как для мамы, так и для кошки, и Аня чуть не отказалась от своего обещания, слишком уж противно было в очередной раз слушать порядком задолбавшую песню, — она увидела на экранчике кривляющуюся девчонку с дредами и расписанным под кошку лицом, которая театральным шепотом сообщила:

— Всем прив, с вами опять я, ваша любимая Элис. — Девушка широко улыбнулась, кошачьи усы на правой щеке смазались, но она этого, разумеется, не заметила. — Зацените мой новый макияж, и, если зашел, ставьте лайки, много-много лайков. Вы же не хотите расстроить котика?

Скорчив жалобную мордочку, она несколько секунд смотрела в камеру неподвижно, но потом отвисла и продолжила:

— А вообще я вам хотела показать не только это, — девушка захихикала, и очень странно было слышать от такого желторотого создания злобный, почти бабки-ежкинский смех. — Вы только посмотрите, в каком виде вернулась из магаза моя соседка Мари2001! Вот ржач! Это же надо было так обдолбаться!

Она повернула камеру в сторону, чтобы всем стало видно — на диване лежит еще одна девчонка, глаза которой закатились, а ноги едва заметно подрагивали. Если бы спросили Аню — она сказала бы, что в этом нет ничего смешного, даже если дело правда в наркотиках, и героине видео стоило бы вызвать для подружки скорую. Но ее никто не спрашивал, поэтому она просто смотрела, все больше недоумевая, для чего ей это показывают.

Поток речи Элис о том, что она обязательно спросит, чем таким закинулась подруга, и может, даже сама попробует, внезапно прервался. Валяющаяся в отрубе очень медленно поднялась с дивана. В этот момент стало отчетливо видно, какая у нее бледная кожа, как просвечивают сквозь нее синие вены, а чуть позже — и то, как серьезна рана на ее щиколотке, которая так истончилась, что было непонятно, на чем вообще держится стопа. Странно, но рана совсем не кровоточила, вместо крови из прорехи в штанине выступал бурый гель. И все это совсем не мешало Мари двигаться в сторону камеры, припадая на раненую ногу и оставляя на полу бурые разводы. Она скалилась, как будто пыталась улыбнуться, но забыла, как это делается, и издавала жуткий скрип — даже и не скажешь, что эти звуки исходят из человеческого горла.

Элис тоже это все заметила, испуганно вскрикнула и отпрянула, опустив телефон, но почему-то продолжая снимать. До конца видео, впрочем, оставалось всего несколько секунд, и в финале зрителей вознаградили крупным планом: мутно-белые остановившиеся глаза без зрачков и радужки надвигаются ближе, ближе — и все.

Дальше телефон все же упал на пол, на мгновение в видео мелькнула старая люстра, потемневшая от пыли и засиженная мухами. Бегунок замер, а на экране появилась изогнутая стрелочка «смотреть еще раз?»

Нет уж. Ни за что. И так потратила три с лишним минуты черт-те на что.

— Что это было? — не отставала с вопросами Марина. — Мари правда на нее напала? Или это розыгрыш ради хайпа?

В свою последнюю версию она явно очень хотела верить, и Аня не стала ее разочаровывать. Кроме того, она и сама не приняла показанное за истину ни на минуту. Дети развлекаются и пугают других детей, паршивцы. Только и всего.

— Ну конечно, они это ради лайков и просмотров сделали, — сказала она с некоторым раздражением. — Желе черносмородиновое на ногу, спецэффекты, чуток актерства, специальные линзы — вот и готова сенсация. К тому же если это все правда, то кто это видео потом выложил?

— М-м-макс мог. Он тоже их друг, тоже на канале иногда светится.

— Ну да, конечно, — скептически усмехнулась Аня. — Он зашел, обнаружил такое… И первое, что сделал, — выложил в Инет этот ужас.

Она вернула телефон девчонке и встала на ноги.

— Просто забей, — посоветовала она. — Уверена, их следующее видео будет о том, как здорово они всех разыграли.

Чертовы блогеры! Чертов интерес к зомби-муви — из-за них у таких вот скудоумных совсем уже мозгов не осталось, во что угодно поверить готовы!

Все еще размышляя о том, как глубоко, оказывается, стереотипы проникли и к ней в голову — стоит только упомянуть зомби, следующими на ум неизменно приходят мозги, — Аня подняла с лавки рюкзак и просунула руки в лямки. Она уже поняла: ждать электричку и дальше — просто терять время. Если ей хочется в торговый центр, на худой конец можно съездить и не настолько далеко. Можно просто сесть в маршрутку номер 14 и доехать до «Океана» или «Авиатора». Они оба и в подметки не годятся «Атриуму», но кофейни и магазины там тоже есть, мороженое «33 пингвина» продают, так чего еще желать?

Контролерши на месте не оказалось — должно быть, отошла все же потолковать с дежурным по станции. Аня на пробу засунула билет в считыватель, но турникет протестующе замигал красным, и не думая распахивать для нее створки. Тогда она, вспомнив, как в школьные времени они с парой подруг любили — больше затем, чтобы показать собственные бесшабашность и дерзость, чем по какой-то другой причине — с хохотом перемахивать через турникеты в метро, и попробовала опереться на них руками и сейчас, лихо перебросив через заграждение ноги. Как в детстве, увы, не вышло. С лихостью тоже все оказалось плачевно. 

Слишком давно она не делала ничего подобного, слишком закостенели с возрастом суставы и отвыкли от нагрузки мышцы, поэтому максимум, чего удалось добиться, — слегка задеть турникет коленом и, не найдя опоры, снова спрыгнуть на бетонный пол. 

Аня попробовала повторить попытку, с каждой минутой все больше чувствуя себя дурой. Решаться на такие маневры, когда тебе скоро тридцать пять должно стукнуть, а из-за рано поседевших прядей в черных волосах можно дать и еще больше, могла только сказочная идиотка. 

Но когда она захотела приподняться на руках еще раз, то услышала шум за стеклянными дверьми — по лестнице наверх как будто бежал табун лошадей, такой там стоял топот, — и замерла. Навстречу ей устремилось людское море. Аня с изумлением подмечала, как десятки людей, стремящихся попасть на платформу, пихают и расталкивают друг друга, будто убегая от чего-то невообразимо жуткого. 

Вот в дверь проскользнул парень в униформе «Фикс прайса», почему-то сжимающий в руке монтировку. Вот он придержал двери еще для кого-то, и в проем вбежала давешняя женщина с юной поклонницей «Истории игрушек», крепко прижимая дочь к груди. Вот двери распахнула кондукторша, которая, оказавшись в безопасности сама, лихорадочно заперла их ключами: одну, потом вторую. В промежутке между этим за дверь протиснулась еще одна девушка, почти подросток, но явно уже старше восемнадцати, иначе бы ее никто не принял на работу в салон связи с бело-зеленой форменной одеждой. 

Все остальные желающие попасть к ним ударились о закрытые двери. Первых под напором последних сплющило и придавило так, что лица стали похожи на морду кота из «Тома и Джерри», получившего сковородкой от зловредного мышонка. Вот только глядеть на них было совсем не забавно, а страшно. Особенно из-за того, какой ужас все явственнее проступал на лицах и как они старались повернуть головы назад — и не могли. 

Аня открыла рот от изумления, но вопрос: «Какого?.. За что с ними так?» задала не она, а незаметно подошедшая сзади Марина. 

— Пустите их сюда! — потребовала она с пылом юношеского максимализма. — Вы что, не видите, им страшно! Как вы можете так с людьми!

Контролерша демонстративно спрятала ключи в карман.

— Нет. Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь.

Парень из «Фикс прайса», на бейджике которого Аня прочла имя — Кирилл, неожиданно ее поддержал. Только в этот момент стало заметно, что острый конец его монтировки весь в крови, и пол у его ног уже обагрен каплями.

— Уже поздно, — ответил он не без сожаления. — Ты только посмотри на них.

Аня присмотрелась к толпе за дверями внимательнее и наконец увидела. Среди обычных лиц — загорелых и белокожих, искаженных страхом и словно уже смирившихся со своей участью — обнаружились и другие: мертвенно-бледные, с бельмами вместо глаз, с измазанными кровью и уже знакомым по видео грязно-коричневым гелем лицами. В передних рядах таких почти не оказалось, но задние состояли из них почти полностью, и их словно даже не слишком волновала возможность оказаться за дверями. То, что их действительно заботило, было рядом.

Мертвые — Аня примерила это слово на них, будто покатав на языке, и с изумлением обнаружила, что просто не может назвать их никак иначе, на живых они точно не походили — бульдожьей хваткой вгрызались в шеи, спины и руки, заставляя раны исторгнуть фонтаны крови. Кровь лилась и на живых, и на мертвецов одинаково, в задних рядах уже невозможно было отличить одних от других — так обильно их лица и одежда были пропитаны густо-красным, багровым и стремительно темнеющим алым. Мертвецы, впрочем, безошибочно отличали своих от чужих.

Аня видела, как парочка мальчишек, осознавших в конце концов, что дверь им никто не откроет, как бы жалобно они ни умоляли, попыталась двинуться в обратном направлении, в сторону города. Они шли осторожно, пытаясь подражать изломанной шатающейся походке и натянув повыше забрызганные кровью футболки, зеленую и красную. Они старались идти мимо тех мертвецов, которые в этот момент казались занятыми жертвами: один зарылся головой в живот безжизненного женского тела и с упоением поедал что-то внутри, второй с равнодушием исследователя отрывал руку у истошно орущего — этот вопль был прекрасно слышен даже через стекло — парня. 

У них могло — обязано было — получиться сбежать. Аня поймала себя на том, что отчаянно болеет за мальчиков и ей очень хочется, чтобы они смогли проскользнуть мимо мертвецов, скрыться где-то в городе, найти убежище… 

Эта надежда рассыпалась пеплом, когда она увидела, что зомби отбросил оторванную руку в сторону, как младенец — ненужную погремушку, и преградил мальчишкам путь, широко раззявив рот. Второй лениво поднял голову — слепые глаза выпучились так, что почти вылезли из орбит, — и цапнул мальчика в красной футболке за лодыжку ртом, перемазанным в крови и бог знает в чем еще: чем-то желтом, чем-то черном. Мальчик в зеленой футболке вскрикнул, отпустил руку своего друга и метнулся в сторону поворота, намереваясь убежать, пусть даже и один… Его нога поскользнулась на разлитой крови, он ничком повалился на пол — и ближайший мертвец тут же обхватил его руками и взобрался сверху.

А потом она увидела, что живых за дверью вообще уже не осталось. Не было никого, кто продолжил бы бояться. Остались только мертвые — пожирающие, жуткие, неотвратимые, как смерть. И, что самое худшее, со стороны подземного перехода по лестнице поднимались другие — и каждому хотелось отхватить свой кусочек плоти…

Бывший Ани обожал кино о зомби и заставлял ее смотреть их с ним каждые выходные, хотя от просмотра медицинских сериалов, которые предпочитала она, всегда увиливал. Порой они до хрипоты спорили, какие ходячие мертвецы страшнее — быстрые или медленные. Она была за первых, Колька — за вторых. 

Никогда раньше она не понимала, что страшного в мертвецах, от которых здоровый человек легко может удрать. Теперь, кажется, поняла.

Аня отвернулась и посмотрела на остальных, разделивших с ней зрелище. Оказалось, пока продолжалась бойня, с платформы пришел еще и оставивший свои инструменты работяга, а вот мамаша с дочкой, наоборот, уже куда-то успели деться.

— Давайте уйдем отсюда, — тихо предложила она. — Может, если нас не будет рядом, они тоже отправятся куда-нибудь подальше?

— Ты думаешь, они нас видят? — спросила Марина, и в глаза Ане бросилось, как сильно расширены от шока ее зрачки, как будто в глаза закапали атропин. — Они же слепые, нет? Они похожи на слепых…

— Может, они чувствуют присутствие, — вдруг произнес работяга. — И в любом случае нам лучше не мельтешить перед ними. Эти двери выглядят не слишком крепкими. Стоит им навалиться всей толпой — и…

Договаривать, что тогда произойдет, он не стал, всем и так было понятно. Марина чуть слышно ойкнула и удрала на платформу. Остальные последовали за ней, и Аня даже тщательно прикрыла за собой дверь — как будто это чем-то могло помочь.

***

Будь это фильм, наверное, увиденное сблизило бы их. 

Наверное, они сразу перезнакомились бы, начали строить планы, собирать все мало–мальски похожее на оружие и думать, как им выбраться из этой ситуации. 

Но фильмом это не было. Поэтому на платформе все расползлись по своим уголкам. 

Девушка в форме «Мегафона» — Таня, которую тоже выдал ее бейдж, — и вовсе сразу же начала кому-то звонить и умолять приехать за ней на машине и забрать отсюда. Разговор сразу пошел не по плану: Аня слышала, как звонившая все больше распаляется и бросается все более громкими словами («Что значит, ты стоишь в пробке? Что значит „у тебя пиздец”? А у меня, значит, нет? Ты меня любишь вообще, урод, или нет?»). В финале она и вовсе разъярилась, посоветовала собеседнику «идти на огромный толстый хер» и в бешенстве бросила мобильник в сумку. 

Вообще-то с машиной — это был вполне вариант. Да, когда станцию переделывали так, чтобы сделать третий путь и вторую платформу, специально для «Спутников», возвели забор — высокий, но не слишком-то длинный. Если спрыгнуть на пути, его вполне можно было обогнуть и выйти как к городу, так и к лесу. 

И одновременно это означало, что здесь они совсем не в такой безопасности, как думают. Только забор защищал их от того, чтобы толпа — сколько там жителей Жуковского могло в час икс ошиваться недалеко от станции? — мертвецов устремилась к ним. Огибать забор, как-то взбираться к ним на платформу им вроде как было без надобности. 

Но что, если она ошибается? Что, если не находя больше еды, они придут сюда?

Изменить Аня все равно не могла ничего, поэтому решила об этом не думать и заняться тем, на что повлиять могла. 

С помощью Кирилла она урезонила бабулю, которой приспичило отправиться к внукам прямо сейчас и которая не слушала никаких доводов («Да какие зомбя, дочка? Я семьдесят лет прожила и отродясь никаких зомбя не видела»), кое-как убедив подождать.

Потом подошла спросить, все ли в порядке у мамы с девочкой, которая по-прежнему держала дочь на руках: девочка при этом чуть слышно поскуливала, и нарвалась на неприкрытую агрессию:

— Все прекрасно, не лезьте к нам, она испугалась, разве не видно? Не пугайте ее еще больше!

Аня молча развела руки в стороны и, решив не навязываться, примостилась на одной из скамеек подальше от психованной мамаши. Все остальные давно сидели в телефонах, сосредоточенно тыкая пальцами в экран — не то старались связаться с близкими, не то желали получить ответ, что вообще происходит и есть ли шанс, что все скоро закончится. 

Ну что ж, наверное, поискать ответы стоило и ей.

***

Главная страница «Яндекса» на первый взгляд выглядела как обычно. Реклама медицинских клиник, прогноз погоды, кликбейтные заголовки, рекомендации статей из «Дзена». В строке «Сейчас в СМИ» тоже не было ничего тревожащего: сплошные сведения о санкциях, курсе доллара и жутких штрафах за нарушение масочного режима в насквозь прогнившей Европе. 

Аня недоверчиво сузила глаза и перешла к публикациям «Фейсбука». Там новости были куда больше похожи на правду, и местный народ в выражениях не стеснялся.

Кто-то, брызгая виртуальной слюной, делился мыслями — дескать, он давно знал, что «с этим ебучим „Спутником” ничего хорошего не выйдет», и связывал происходящее с тем, что в июне начались испытания вакцины на добровольцах. Ему возражали, приводя в доказательство снимки — первые из них появились в Сети еще ночью, оказывается, — из стран, где никакой вакцины не было и в помине.

Кто-то, нагнетая панику еще больше, назывался врачом из красной зоны больницы и утверждал, что точно знает причину, почему по всему миру вдруг стали восставать мертвые. Якобы дело было в каком-то гене коронавируса, который за прошедшие месяцы мутировал, потому начал поднимать и тех носителей, которых до этого убил, и тех, кто успел переболеть, но потом погиб по нелепой случайности. Он говорил, что находил предпосылки к этому в тканях легких заболевших и забил тревогу еще несколько недель назад, но ему никто не верил. 

Не поверила и Аня. Судя по тому, сколько ошибок он делал в матчасти — и это видела даже она, с ее-то образованием, полученным в фармацевтическом колледже, — не был он никаким врачом. 

Что же до его теории… Взвесив все, она решила, что это возможно, но какое имеет сейчас значение? И псих, выдающий себя за доктора, и его комментаторы соглашались в одном: чтобы восстать как зомби, нужно умереть, и не важно уже, были погибшие от автомобильных аварий и сердечных приступов бессимптомными больными или нет. Средство, чтобы не превратиться в ходячего мертвеца, существовало одно.

Просто продолжать дышать.

Она пришла в Сеть за советом, что им сейчас делать: искать ли убежище, идти ли к пункту сбора населения, существуют ли такие пункты вообще, но как раз этого совета ей дать не могли. Люди просто грызлись между собой, как всегда делают озлобленные и испуганные, и требовали странного. 

Женщина из ЖЖ с ником ilovevv накатала простыню-обращение к президенту, заявляя, что настаивает: он должен обратиться к народу, как делал перед майскими праздниками, сообщая о карантине, и расписать всем план действий. Двое давних взаимных друзей вусмерть переругались в комментариях на «Фейсбуке» просто потому, что одному в этот момент посчастливилось быть на даче под Сергиевым Посадом, а второй сидел в офисе на «Сухаревской», окна которого выходили на Склиф.

Бред. Паноптикум. 

Из рекомендаций находились только очевидные и банальные: оставайтесь дома, приготовьте все необходимые личные вещи: документы, сменную одежду, еду на первое время, запаситесь водой.

Наверное, в этом и правда был смысл. Особенно если учесть, что теперь, спустя полчаса поисков, информация о беспорядках в местах скопления народа появилась и в оперативных сводках МЧС. А еще корреспондент «РИА Новостей» с опозданием посоветовал всем держаться подальше от больниц, особенно крупных, и Аня с таким же опозданием осознала: ей стоило бы позвонить бывшему и поинтересоваться, как он там. 

Они не разговаривали с новогодней ночи, когда он, не придумав ничего лучшего, решил рассказать ей о другой женщине, с которой они, оказывается, уже ждут ребенка, и потому он уходит. Не разговаривали лично, но она, втайне ненавидя себя за это, следила за его соцсетями и как будто невзначай собирала крупицы сведений о Кольке у общих знакомых, а потому довольно много знала о том, как прошли для него эти полгода.

Знала и о том, что с ребенком что-то не совсем в порядке, и оттого Колькина новая пассия постоянно лежит на сохранении, а счастливый будущий отец носит ей в больницу красные глянцевые яблоки и оранжевые солнышки-апельсины, батончики гематогена и свежие зернистые гранаты. Однажды, увидев все это на фотографии, гордо выставленной в «Инстаграме», она весь день проплакала и долго потом не могла смотреть ни на гранаты, ни на апельсины.

Если они так много времени проводили в больнице, могло ли получиться так, что они угодили в самый эпицентр кошмара? Или же им повезло, и сегодня его новая девушка оказалась дома, а Колька успел увезти ее на свою дачу в поселке с милым названием Лисенки? 

Переборов внутреннее сопротивление, она все же выбрала в адресной книге его номер, подождала несколько гудков, но трубку никто не поднял. Когда в ухе зазвучал равнодушный призыв оставить сообщение или перезвонить попозже, Аня сбросила звонок.

Новых попыток дозвониться она предпринимать не стала. Ни до бывшего, ни до кого-то еще. Да и некому было звонить. В последние месяцы она намеренно оттолкнула от себя всех подруг, а родных у нее просто уже не осталось: мама, последняя, кто у нее был, в прошлом году мирно ушла во сне из-за оторвавшегося тромба, и сейчас Аня была этому даже рада.

Маме не пришлось пережить нашествия живых мертвецов. Ей не было перед смертью ни больно, ни страшно. 

Смогут ли они похвастаться этим? Все они, кто собрался здесь? 

Аня окинула взглядом всех, кто находился на платформе, потом искоса посмотрела в сторону закрытой двери к турникетам, вспоминая все, что видела там, и вдруг совершенно иррационально осознала: нет, ей не хочется, чтобы Колька и его новая жена оказались в больнице сегодня. Пусть сидят в своих Лисенках, баррикадируются там, живут. 

Сегодня во всем мире и так случилось слишком много отвратительных вещей, так пусть хотя бы с когда-то близким человеком не произойдет ничего плохого.

Словно в ответ на это прозрение совсем близко от нее раздался глухой удар, потом еще один, и Аня резко вскинулась. Оказалось, работяга расковырял свой ящик с инструментами, добыл в нем какую-то длинную железяку и теперь зачем-то пытался вскрыть запертый киоск с прессой: сначала попробовал разбить стекло, теперь подбирался к замку на двери.

— Ты совсем сбрендил? — подскочил к нему фикспрайсовский Кирилл. — Ты нас убить хочешь из-за пары журнальчиков с судоку и магнитиков? Эти твари же услышат! Ты уже сейчас вон сколько шума наделал!

— Я воды хотел достать, — попытался объяснить ему мужчина. — А то сварюсь сейчас на этой жаре.

— Нету там воды, — безапелляционно сообщили ему. — Отвечаю. Только вчера пытался купить, когда забыл с работы прихватить. Одни журналы, книги в дорогу и прочий хлам. Вообще ничего полезного. 

— У меня в будке есть кулер. И холодную, и горячую воду выдает, — вдруг вмешалась подошедшая со спины контролерша. — На девятнадцать литров. Сейчас там, может, половина осталась. Его только переносить нельзя, он к полу прикреплен. И простите дуру, я и не подумала, что вы пить хотите… — Она перекрестилась. — Такие ужасти творятся, еще и муж не отвечает на звонки, вообще все из головы вылетело.

Мужчины переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, зашагали за водой. Аня последовала за ними, только теперь осознав, что и у нее в горле пересохло так, будто она наглоталась колючего песка.

***

Странно, но теперь, когда с другой стороны стекла не было слышно криков и чавканья, двигаться к турникетам оказалось даже страшнее. 

Мужчины старались идти как можно тише, да и она шла буквально на цыпочках — легко, словно ступала по чьим-то грезам, как в знаменитом стихотворении Йейтса. 

Ане казалось, они вообще не производят звуков, но стоило посмотреть в сторону заляпанной кровавыми кляксами двери, и она убедилась, что ошибалась.

Мертвецы явно ориентировались больше всего на слух, — прямо как безглазые монстры из «Тихого места». От шума шагов их потянуло к дверям как магнитом. Пока набирался первый стаканчик, для самого страждущего, с другой стороны стекла замаячили три окровавленных силуэта. Пока пил Кирилл, силуэтов стало уже больше десятка. Все они, к ее ужасу, прижимались к стеклу изуродованными лицами: у одного свисал на щеку выпавший глаз, а из глазницы стекала густая темная жижа, второй щеголял дыркой вместо уха, которая опять же не кровоточила — исходила иззелена-бурым гелем…

Когда очередь пить дошла до нее, мертвые начали мерно стучать в стекло ладонями, а давешний мальчишка, оставшийся без руки, как бы компенсируя свой изъян, стал колотиться в него всем телом. С каждым ударом кость, торчащая из плеча, все больше деформировалась и смещалась, но ему, конечно, до этого дела не было.

Понятно, что стаканчик Аня осушила одним махом и развернулась, готовая убраться из коридора подальше, но, вспомнив о женщине с ребенком, вернулась, набрала воды и им. После этого она практически вылетела обратно на платформу с полным до краев пластиковым стаканом в руке.

Женщина была занята важным делом: словно опахалом, размахивала над лицом дочери давешней кепкой, гоняя горячий воздух туда-сюда. Перед глазами Ани промелькнули мультяшные лица — конечно, Рекс и Булзай, вот кто был на двух других секторах, — и она растерянно произнесла: 

— Я вам воды принесла, хотите? Если не хватит на двоих, могу сходить еще…

Женщина приняла дар с благосклонностью. Жадно схватив его длинными изящными пальцами и чуть не расплескав, сама она пить не стала, а поднесла стакан ко рту девочки, бережно поддерживая ей голову, — точно давала соску младенцу. 

Не открывая глаз, девочка, разморевшая от зноя, несколько раз глотнула. Аня собралась уже уходить. Она ведь сделала для них все, что могла, ведь так?

Отойти удалось всего на шаг. Сзади раздался полузадушенный кашель, и она резко развернулась. Как будто подавившись чем-то, девочка схватилась за горло, отхаркивая только что выпитую жидкость, и в припадке скатилась с материнских колен. Сначала изо рта лилась только прозрачная вода, но через секунду на губах появилась и пена: грязно-белая, потом бурая, потом почти черная. 

Девочка выгнулась, стоя на коленях, запрокинула голову к небу. Ее веки распахнулись, показалась помутневшая васильковая радужка. Как оказалось, в последний раз. 

В следующую секунду глаза уже закатились, став белыми, как вареные яйца. Она глухо зарычала и дергаными движениями поползла в сторону Ани. Ее челюсти щелкали, рот открывался и закрывался, а молочные зубы — вряд ли у нее даже был их полный комплект — чуть слышно скрипели. 

Аня отшатнулась от нее. Что с девочкой теперь делать, было вполне очевидно, недаром она посмотрела с Колькой столько ужастиков. Но вот как на это решиться, она просто не могла представить. Даже окажись у нее сейчас в руке лом или монтировка, она вряд ли смогла бы нанести удар. Как ударить кого-то, настолько беззащитного и хрупкого?

Мама девочки, конечно, не пошла на это тоже. Она даже, кажется, не сообразила, что именно произошло с дочерью, иначе бы не потянулась к ней с обеспокоенным:

— Леночка, что с тобой? А ну-ка, иди ко мне, я тебе рот платком вытру. 

Мертвая девочка повернула голову на голос и рванулась в сторону матери, продолжая клацать зубами. Остановил ее только удар остроконечного молотка. В прежние времена — боже, только сегодня утром — это была жутко полезная в ремонте штука. Сегодня она стала орудием убийства.

«Кто бы мог подумать, что всего один удар пробьет в черепе дыру, и из нее полезет вот такое: разбухшее, однородное, загустевшее, как желе», — стучало в висках Ани, и к горлу уже, кажется, подкатывала выпитая недавно вода, прихватив с собой утреннее яблоко, но она не могла перестать смотреть. 

Это казалось слишком простым, слишком нечестным по отношению к матери Леночки, которая колотилась, пытаясь выбраться из захвата Кирилла, но он держал крепко и не отпускал, да еще и рот зажал, чтобы она не созвала мертвецов со всей округи. 

И по отношению к мужчине в спецовке, хозяину молотка, это тоже было нечестно. Едва ли ему хотелось сейчас бить по черепу мертвого ребенка, раскалывая его, как кокосовый орех. Пока ребенок не перестанет шевелиться, пока острые концы костей не истыкают то, что у него осталось вместо мозга.

Тонким детским косточкам понадобилось для этого шесть ударов. После них уже нужно было иметь воображение, чтобы соотнести кровавое месиво с лицом, которое было у Леночки когда-то.

Догадаться, чем это было раньше, можно было только по жидким белокурым прядам, обрамляющим кровавое нечто, да еще по телу под ним. Ниже шеи все осталось таким, как прежде.

Платьице с рюшами. Оборки на рукавах, одна из которых задралась и обнажила след от человеческих зубов на плече.

Оборки ее и доконали.

Аня все-таки согнулась в приступе рвоты и отбежала к противоположному краю платформы, а вернувшись, увидела, что трупик собираются сбросить на рельсы, а женщина, в одночасье потерявшая дочь, против ожидания, не кричит. Просто держится за голову, качаясь взад-вперед, — и эти жесты пронизаны немыслимым отчаянием. 

Аня не раздумывала, что делать, ни секунды. Она метнулась к женщине и крепко ее обняла, поглаживая по соломенным волосам, раскачиваясь вместе с ней и не говоря ничего, кроме:

— Тише, тише…

Никакого «Я тебе очень сочувствую». Никакого «Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь». Никакого «Все образуется».

Слишком часто ей самой говорили такие «утешения», и от каждого из них хотелось кричать. 

Последнее «Я вам очень сочувствую» она услышала в прошлом году от врача клиники репродуктивного здоровья. Полностью ее речь звучала: «Я вам очень сочувствую, но эта попытка ЭКО тоже не увенчалась успехом. Могу быть с вами откровенной? На гормональную терапию почти нет отклика, и состояние эндометрия неудовлетворительное. Мне жаль, но едва ли есть смысл повторять попытки. Плод просто не приживется».

Тогда Аня и решила, что жить теперь, в общем-то, незачем, и планомерно начала стремиться совсем к другому. 

Начала набрасывать список вещей, припоминая, кому из подруг что нравилось, написала каждой из них — покинутых, но лишь потому, чтобы не оставить им шанса отговорить, — прощальное письмо. Пошла к нотариусу и завещала квартиру двоюродной сестре, с которой была когда-то дружна и знала — сейчас у той тоже трудные времена: ушедший муж, двое детей и ипотека. Каждый день содрогалась от приходящих в аптеку за тестом на беременность подростков и молодых девушек, покупающих «Прегнакеа» и «Элевит Пронаталь», — в какой-то момент ей даже стало казаться, что для таких покупок они намеренно выбирают ее смены. 

Ей не терпелось оборвать все поскорее, но с незаконченными делами было слишком много волокиты, а уходить, не спалив последний мост, не хотелось… Еще в детстве Аня часто припадала к толстой зеленой книге, из которой и почерпнула первые сведения о сексе. Родители прятали ее в шкафу, за постельным бельем, но запретный плод был сладок, потому она и лезла под простыни всякий раз, когда ее не могли застукать. Почти ничего оттуда не запомнилось — ни карикатуры, ни анекдоты, ни истории из жизни. Кроме одной. 

В ней мужчине советовали, как отучить себя от онанизма. Достаточно было, оказывается, просто каждый день повторять: это ведь моя рука? Моя. Это ведь мой член? Мой. Я могу коснуться его рукой сегодня, а могу и завтра, через неделю, месяц — когда угодно». 

Тогда она очень смутно представляла, что это за процесс и зачем от него себя отучать, но принцип запомнила — и сейчас следовала совету в точности. Все зависело только от нее, только она могла решить, когда настанет время.

Последняя точка все не ставилась, и с весны даже тщательно продуманный метод успел поменяться: от версии с горячей ванной, растворенной в ней бомбочкой «Арбузный пунш» и медленно растекающейся в розовой воде кровью из вскрытых лезвием вен она постепенно перешла к самому логичному варианту. 

Зачем искать что-то еще, когда работаешь в аптеке и прекрасно знаешь, чего и сколько тебе потребуется? 

Как раз и начальник ушел в давно выстраданный отпуск и не заметил бы недостачи медикаментов ни вчера, ни сегодня. 

А завтра было бы поздно перепроверять за ней и призывать к ответу.

Прямо сейчас в рюкзаке предательски болтались блистеры и флакончики с таблетками, но теперь Аня почему-то не была уже уверена, что они нужны. 

Ей не хотелось жить в мире, где все остальные буквально источают счастье и водят малышей на игровую площадку, похожую на уродливую подделку Красной площади, где показывают детям море и горы и радуются неумелым карандашным рисункам, а у нее в будущем лишь одинокая старость, серость, чернота, разваливающийся ветхий дом, копеечная пенсия, и никого рядом — максимум котик, если отважится его завести. 

Но в мире, где несладко всем, а она по крайней мере в состоянии кому-то помогать… О, пожалуй, в нем она смогла бы существовать.

***

К вечеру жара отдернула свой душный полог, отступила, начал накрапывать дождь. К ночи он перешел в яростный ливень, который как будто пытался пробить навес над платформой насквозь и добраться к ним сюда. 

Впрочем, барабанящие по жестяной крыше капли не раздражали, наоборот, их стук странным образом успокаивал. Аня вспомнила, что видела где-то в Интернете статью, объясняющую, почему в дождь спится так сладко. Дело было, оказывается, в памяти предков, которые в это время могли не опасаться крупных хищников и оттого чувствовали себя в безопасности. 

Она не была уверена, что к зомби это тоже относится, но что-то в теории определенно было. Уже давно к мертвецам, застывшим в подземном переходе, не присоединялись их товарищи, и, насколько она могла видеть, их как будто стало меньше. Что ж, очень даже возможно. 

За этот длинный день они слышали и видели много разного: прогрохотал мимо пассажирский поезд (Аня порадовалась бы за людей, которым посчастливилось на него сесть, если бы не не видела пятен крови на окнах купе, шторки которых были не задернуты), стрекозой промчался вертолет, важно вращая лопастями, где-то в районе Быково взлетело несколько маленьких частных самолетов. Для мертвецов мир звуков был, наверное, еще богаче, так кто им мешал сорваться с места и отправиться искать кого-то, неосторожно вскрикнувшего или просто подошедшего к станции в неудачное время? 

И кто знает, может, сейчас шелест водяных струй для них заполняет весь мир, заглушая людские голоса и любой шум, что они производят?

Хотя не то чтобы сейчас они шумели. Успели наговориться днем.

После смерти Леночки осознание того, что происходящее реально и совсем рядом, овладело каждым, и былая инертность исчезла, как не бывало.

Даже Таня, до того делавшая вид, что не хочет никого из них знать, пошла на контакт. Может, ей потому стали важны живые люди рядом, что ни с кем из тех, кому пыталась звонить, она успеха не добилась? 

Все вдруг осознали, что и они могут погибнуть так, как эта маленькая девочка, и им захотелось, наверное, чтобы о них запомнили хоть что-то хорошее и узнали хотя бы по имени. Оказалось, к примеру, что работягу зовут Мишей, бабулю — Клавдией Тимофеевной, а контролершу — Ладой, просто Ладой, как представилась она немного смущенно. Мать, потерявшая дочь, женщина без ребенка, тоже назвалась, но ничего, кроме имени, — Оля — они от нее не добились. Впрочем, даже самым бесцеремонным из них хватило такта не лезть к ней и позволить тихо пережидать свое горе. 

Все наперебой заголосили, предлагая друг другу еду. Работяга Миша поделился уже чуть подкисшей вареной картошкой с сырокопченой колбасой, Лада достала из своих закромов несколько шоколадок, а Клавдия Тимофеевна выудила из недр необъятной сумки несколько соков в пакетах и баночек с детским мясным и фруктовым пюре. Было ясно, что отдает припасенное для внуков она с заметной неохотой, поэтому Аня сердечно поблагодарила ее и пообещала, что если у них только появится возможность помочь ей добраться до семьи — они тут же сделают это. 

Самой Ане угостить остальных было нечем, и от этого было стыдно. Не считать же угощением таблетки, которых к тому же — даже захоти она подарить всем легкую смерть — на всех не хватит, прямо как овечьей шкуры из старого мультика не хватило на семь нормальных шапок.

Всем захотелось выбираться отсюда, и каждый вдруг обзавелся идеями, что им делать и куда идти. Среди вариантов особым успехом пользовался профилакторий машиностроительного завода, и кое-кто готов был сорваться туда в один миг, еле удалось убедить подождать хотя бы до утра. Вдруг тогда станет известно что-то новое? 

К тому же пусть объект и имел солидное заграждение и пропускной пункт, это вовсе не означало, что там уже не гуляют зомби. 

Это ведь было место, где отдыхали пожилые и не совсем здоровые люди. 

Стоило умереть хотя бы одному из них, и вся система безопасности, как им неоднократно показывали в кино, могла рухнуть. 

Не говоря уже о том, что больничный городок главной городской лечебницы и забор профилактория разделяла всего одна узкая дорога.

***

Аня ползла по рельсам, за пятки ее грызли белоглазые бледные пупсы, а навстречу мчался паровоз, ослепляя огнями. 

Его колеса бешено грохотали, заставляя дрожать и рельсы, и ее саму…

— Просыпайся! — ее тряхнули за плечо сильнее, и она увидела перед собой обеспокоенные глаза Кирилла. — У Клавдии Тимофеевны плохо с сердцем! 

Она резко села — да уж, это правда были не шутки, — перебирая в памяти названия всех лекарств и диагнозов, с которыми старики приходили к ней в аптеку. Потом направилась к старушке, с каждым шагом все больше осознавая: короткий сон совсем не добавил бодрости, все тело затекло. Единственное, что повышало тонус, — за ночь на влажном воздухе одежда тоже успела отсыреть. 

— Что у вас болит? — спросила она, с беспокойством глядя, как бабуля жадно глотает ртом воздух и украдкой потирает левую руку и ключицу. — Вам что-нибудь прописывали? И, может, у вас есть таблетки с собой?

Последний вопрос она задавала уже без всякой надежды. Будь лекарства при старушке, едва ли до такого дошло бы.

— Сердце давит, — пожаловалась Клавдия Тимофеевна. — А таблетки… они как раз на днях кончились, дочка обещала сегодня купить.

Она залезла в карман и выудила оттуда мятый листок. 

— Вот что мне выписывали. 

Аня взяла его и быстро проглядела. Врач, выписавший этот рецепт, традиционно писал как курица лапой, но за годы работы она научилась разбирать любой почерк, и слова «стенокардия», «Тромбо-АСС» и «Нитрокор» прочитались так четко, будто были выписаны старательным каллиграфическим курсивом.

Дальше было просто. Она разбудила Ладу, спросила, нет ли у нее хотя бы нитроглицерина, и, получив отрицательный ответ, попросила последить за старушкой и помогать ей оставаться в сидячем положении. 

Приступ мог пройти сам минут за 10–15, но лекарства все равно были нужны. Да и стоило разведать, что там, за забором. 

Сидеть тут еще один день было точно нельзя по целому ряду причин. К тому же Миша, поборник версии с профилакторием МСЗ, сегодня опять, наверное, будет настаивать, что им стоит отправиться туда. Неплохо бы к этому времени знать, почему это плохая — или, наоборот, хорошая — идея.

В белом утреннем свете оставшиеся перед дверью у турникетов мертвецы были видны очень хорошо. Их поубавилось, но было еще достаточно, чтобы опасаться. Вот же черт! А она так надеялась, что за остаток ночи они тоже отправятся восвояси… Где там!

Казалось, они еще помнят, что вчера тут было много еды на ножках, и им хватило упрямства, чтобы продолжить выжидать. Вдруг пища вернется?

Кирилл тронул Аню за плечо.

Есть и другой путь. Видишь вон то здание? Отель? — он указал пальцем в сторону станции детской железной дороги. — Рядом с ним есть лазейка в заборе. Узкая, но мы с тобой точно пролезем. 

Он ухмыльнулся:

— Когда с деньгами совсем туго, я никогда не покупаю билет, прохожу так. Ни разу не попался.

***

В маленьком отеле явно кто-то забаррикадировался. Такие же живые, как они.

«Надо же, а я-то всегда удивлялась, как эта гостиница вообще существует, никогда не видела, чтобы тут кто-то останавливался».

Хотя не то чтобы у гостиничных сидельцев все было гладко. То ли ночью, то ли вечером они выдержали натиск мертвецов: рамы на одном окне были обгрызены, входная дверь — исцарапана. 

И — как будто этих доказательств было мало — на крыльце валялся труп с пробитым виском. Из дыры выступила бурая отвратительная масса, которая жутко воняла: слезы выступили у Ани на глазах, даже когда она просто прошла мимо с подветренной стороны, и подходить еще ближе у нее не было ни малейшего желания. 

Тем не менее отель был куда лучшей защитой, чем платформа. Стоило взять это место на заметку.

«Если они нас примут. Нафига мы им сдались?» — заговорила ее паранойя, и успокоить ее удалось не сразу.

Помогли только мысли о том, что сейчас у них совсем другая цель, на ней и стоило сосредоточиться.

«Надо бы взять не только необходимые Клавдии Тимофеевне лекарства, но и другие, на всякий случай. Антибиотики, обезболивающие — в первую очередь, — думала Аня. — Потом вообще все, что влезут в рюкзак. Если у нас будет много лекарств на обмен плюс мои знания — это уже повод принять нас в группу».

Представлять, что сменщица вчера напустила в аптеку зомби, и им придется сейчас иметь дело не только с дверью, запертой на ключ и поставленной на сигнализацию, а кое с чем посерьезнее, не хотелось.

А ведь такое было более чем вероятно. 

Еще не дойдя до аптеки, она окинула взглядом остальные палаточки возле станции. Несколько салонов связи — дверь одного из них оказалась проломлена, как будто зомби сразу после больницы рванули за новенькими айфонами. Пивной бар «Светлое и темное» — окно было разбито, на асфальте рядом валялся пробитый кег. В сторону «Фикс прайса» она даже смотреть не стала. Слишком хорошо помнила вчерашний рассказ Кирилла о убегающей из больницы медсестре, которая привела в магазин за собой десятки трупов — в больничных рубахах и совсем голых. Наверное, они до сих пор бродили там, спотыкаясь о дешевые горшки с цветами и роняя на пол тарелки, чашки и прочую одноразовую кухонную утварь. 

Но почему на улице ни одного мертвеца? Где они все?

«Внутри аптеки, где же еще, — в голове раздался предательский шепоток, и отмахнуться от него удалось с огромным трудом. — Ждут вас там».

Аня с наскока преодолела оставшиеся шаги до аптечной двери и облегченно вздохнула: было заперто, хотя красный огонек сигнализации не горел. Сунула ключи в замок и повернула, краем глаза отмечая, что Кирилл воздел монтировку вверх, готовый отражать нападение в случае чего. 

Она тоже подняла позаимствованный у Миши молоток, на этот раз с тупым концом, но разбивать черепа и отбиваться им не пришлось. 

Зал аптеки был совершенно пуст — свет неоновых ламп на потолке не давал в этом усомниться.

Выпустив воздух сквозь плотно сжатые губы, — а она и не замечала, что все это время задерживала дыхание, — Аня пропустила Кирилла вперед и заперла двери изнутри, сразу почувствовав себя в безопасности. Слишком часто она повторяла это прежде, запираясь на обед, и привычное действие странным образом успокоило. Показалось на миг: ничего из вчерашних событий на самом деле не было, она просто задремала на работе — а сейчас проснулась, и вот-вот в двери, как всегда, войдут покупатели за пластырями, спреями для носа и окрашенным порошком, который они считают панацеей от простуды.

Подойдя к стеклянным полкам, она принялась сгребать в рюкзак лекарства для сердца и сосудов, а Кирилла попросила заняться антибиотиками и анальгетиками. 

Через несколько минут витрины являли собой печальное зрелище — полупустые, но при этом в беспорядке. «Мама когда-то, увидев подобное на моем столе, называла это «Как Мамай прошел», — вспомнила Аня и вдруг услышала в дальнем углу какую-то возню и как будто… хныканье? 

Она снова поудобнее сжала в руке молоток, но спрятала его за спиной тут же, как заглянула за прилавок и поняла, кто там сидит, беззвучно плача. 

Сын ее сменщицы Максим, о котором она рассказывала почти каждый раз, когда они сталкивались на работе: вот он уже в шесть лет штудирует мифы Древней Греции, вот делится мечтой в будущем обязательно стать пожарным, вот делает в садике рыбу из ниток, смоченных в клее, — вытаращенные бумажные глаза, кривоватые плавники. Обычная рыба, но Лариса хвасталась ею так, будто это по меньшей мере яйцо Фаберже. 

Несколько раз она приводила его на работу, и Аня тогда очень от этого раздражалась, пусть и не показывала виду. Как не взбеситься, когда тебе не дают обслуживать покупателей, постоянно задавая вопросы звонким детским голоском: а для чего вот эти желтые шарики, а зачем кому-то такие чулки, а почему тут написано «Адвокард», оно что, для адвокатов?

Сейчас юный гений скрючился на полу — вокруг разбросаны упаковка от глюкозок, недоеденный жевательный мармелад, полупустая бутылочка с водой «Фрутоняня». Слезы прочертили на его лице целые шоссе.

Может, поэтому он так рьяно бросился к ней в объятия?

— Тетя Аня, — прошептал он и обхватил ее за спину пальчиками. — Вы не видели мою маму?

Когда она призналась, что нет, и спросила, куда ушла Лариса, Макса прорвало и он быстро-быстро заговорил, будто вся его речь была одним длинным словом: 

— Она ушла еще вчера, сказала мне ждать и следить за временем на телефоне, но он сел — видите, а она так и не вернулась. Она сказала, что быстренько сходит домой за бабой Нюрой, они соберут вещи, и мы вместе пойдем в детский санаторий рядом, потому что, — он сглотнул и продолжил, — туда привезли солдат, чтобы охранять и детей, и теть, и вообще всех. Но она не вернулась, а ночью у дверей кто-то ходил, а потом завыла пожарная сирена, и они перестали ходить, куда-то делись. Почему выла сирена, тетя Аня? — мальчик испуганно взглянул на нее. — Был пожар? Мама ведь не сгорела в пожаре?

— Нет, нет, — заверила она, крепко обнимая его, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине и чувствуя под пальцами выступающие лопатки. — С мамой все хорошо, я обещаю, что постараюсь ее найти. Ты только будь храбрым, договорились? Возможно, она уже ждет нас в этом санатории и когда мы туда придем, вот так же сильно тебя обнимет.

Никогда прежде ей не доводилось успокаивать детей вот так, для утешений у них всегда были родители. 

Новое ощущение понравилось, и Аня позволила себе на секунду им насладиться, не забывая при этом, что, скорее всего, говорит сладкую ложь. Со вчерашнего дня прошло слишком много времени, и если Лариса обещала вернуться и не пришла, можно было предположить худшее, ведь их дом находился рядом с госпиталем, и одни из больничных ворот вели прямиком к их двору… 

Но вот насчет санатория «Отдых» — это, вероятно, была правда. У Ларисы действительно работала там какая-то приятельница, так что кому и знать о том, что там организовывают что-то вроде мини-крепости, как не ей?

Может, это шанс для них всех? И шанс для нее? 

Она вспомнила плакат у пропускного пункта в санаторий. «Здесь отдыхают счастливые дети», — гласил он, и схематичные парнишка и юная леди, греющиеся под улыбающимся солнышком, это подтверждали.

«Если с Ларисой действительно что-то случилось, — пообещала она себе, — я клянусь, что сделаю все, чтобы так для него и оказалось. Все, чтобы этот мальчик был счастлив».


End file.
